I Trip and Fall
by blackwingsdescend
Summary: 19 yr. old Reina Midori is the clumsiest girl EVER! She can trip over a speck of dust, and live to tell the tale of her misfortune. Who would have thought that she'd end up in Hueco Mundo and meet a bunch of shady characters? Ulquirra/Grimmjow/OC VP
1. Prologue

AN: Greetings everyone! This is a Ulquirra/Grimmjow/OC fanfic. As the story goes on, I will place a vote on who you think my OC should turn out being with in the end of the Fic. :D Btw, this fic is rated M because I'm planning on putting a few lemons in here. Just future warning, this will be my first time writing a lemon in my story, so if it sucks... please don't kill me OwO

**Prologue**

_Why was it that everything I do, someone gets hurt? Even walking down the street, I could hurt someone by accidentally tripping and making the person behind me trip over myself and make him bust a few teeth by falling face first... and sad to say that this had actually happened. Thanks to my 'luck', I decided to train in martial arts in order to make myself more... graceful and less clumsy. Yes, I did become more graceful on my feet, but it didn't lessen my clumsiness. If anything, my clumsiness had become my weapon in a fight. So in a way, my weakness became my strength... sorta. You'd think that my clumsiness was bad enough, but I had WAY more problems then that, such as the fact that I can see wandering spirits... ghosts. I'm not sure why I can see them, but I sure as hell can, and it is not fun at all. I've learned to ignore them, including when they tried to speak to me, but some of them would get mad at me for ignoring them, so they'd sabotage me... which increased my clumsiness._

_Now here I am, age 19 and still the bringer of bad luck. I live in Karakure Town and live with my cat, Frost, in a small a apartment, in an equally small apartment building. Throughout the days, weeks, months, I meet quite an interesting bunch of people... or should I say soul reapers and arrancars? Either way, this is the story of my life... or what use to be MY life. By the way, why do I always trip and fall into the strangest places?_

AN: Please Review! Even if you want to flame, then go ahead, I don't mind... much T^T Either way, review so I won't be forced to spork my eyes out agonizingly slow DX


	2. Reina Midori & her trusty sidekick Frost

_**AN:**_ Okay everyone! Thanks for the reviews for the Prologue. Now this is the official first chapter! I will try to update this story at a fast yet steady pace. Hopefully have 2 to 5 chapters posted a week. I WILL finish this story, even if it kills me. You have no idea how many stories I've written but never posted on fanfiction because I didn't feel like copying it out of my damn notebooks, but now I've learned my lesson, and will be writing it on my laptop instead. YAY A LESSON FOR MEH!

Er... okay, I'll start the chapter now, lol XD

**.: **Chapter 1: Reina Midori and her trusty side-kick Frost **:.**

Reina POV

_Pitter patter... crash! _Just hearing that sound, I knew who was running around my small apartment like a lunatic. My adorable gray and white cat with the brightest blue eyes... yes, I'm taking about my damn cat, Frost.

"**Frost! Cut it out!",** I yell from the living room, housing my fairly large television set, bookshelf holding my vampire romance novels, and my 2 3-seater sofas. Frost must of heard me because it became eerily quiet. I sigh as I stood up and moved a strand of my long black hair behind my ear so it wouldn't be in front of my jade green eyes. When I walked into the kitchen, I find Frost laying in the sink, looking as innocent as possible, not that it worked thanks to the stuff he'd knocked off the counter and on to the floor. Lucky me, I'm the klutzy one, while Frost is the trouble maker. **"Awww! Again, Frost! Bad kitty!",** I yell, or more like whine as I began to pick up the papers and Tupperware off the floor. Frost being Frost took this chance to pounce on my back and send me crashing to the floor, landing on the stuff he'd previously knocked onto the floor. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that he laughed before he ran out the kitchen, most likely to cause chaos somewhere else. Moving to sit Indian-style on the kitchen floor, I plop my chin into my open palm, letting my elbow rest on me knee as I pouted at nothing in particular. Frost may cause me problems, but I couldn't help but love the cat. I've had him since I was 17, so that would make Frost 2 years old. Isn't that old in cat years? I have no idea, but you'd think he'd grow up and go sleep in a corner or on a window-sill like most cats would.

Getting off the floor and taking a quick scan of the kitchen to make sure Frost had indeed left the room, I went back to picking up the stuff on the kitchen floor and putting it into the sink since it was dirty from being on the floor. After cleaning the dirty Tupperware, I got my keys and decided to wander around the streets for a bit, possibly run to the store to pick myself up my monthly supply of stuff for my first aid kit. Yes, I need a monthly supply of bandages and whatnot, I do trip and fall down a lot.

Frost walked on top of a fence as we walked. Even though Frost and I didn't get along per-say, he always went out on my walks with me. He probably did it so he could snicker at me falling on my face... like now. Stepping on a discarded bottle (which I swear wasn't there a moment ago), I fell forwards and crashed to the cement of the side walk, landing face first, though I managed to cover my face with my arms before my face did indeed meet concrete. Good thing about me tripping so much, is that I can't knock myself out as easily... kinda sad, huh?

"**Hey! Are you okay?"**, I heard a voice yell out as I slowly got up to my knees. Looking up, I was greeted by the site of a guy, maybe 15 or 16, with orange hair and brown eyes. I blinked up at him, feeling a bit dazed as I felt fur rub against my side. Looking back down, there stood Frost rubbing against my side and purring... damn him. **"Uh, I guess. Been better",** I say as I stand up, taking Frost along with me up in my arms, still feeling a bit wobbly. I turn my glare to the bottle on the ground, damn object of evil. **"Are you sure? You look kinda wobbly... oh, and your bleeding", **the guy said. Looking up at him slightly confused, he pointed at my elbow then my knees. Looking down at myself, I could see that I was indeed bleeding. I groan as I yell to myself, **"Damn it, my 'luck' never seems to fail me!" **The guy just stood there looking kinda lost as I berated myself, even Frost looked lost as he looked up at my from my arms. **"Hey... I don't mean to disrupt you scolding yourself, but don't you think that you should stop the bleeding? Your not looking to good", **he said loudly enough for me to pay him attention. **"Oh... I better run to the pharmacy then to pick up peroxide and bandages. I ran out this morning", **I say, gesturing to my finger that had a band-aid on it from accidentally cutting my finger while doing my morning exercises/training, darn tree splintering my finger... but then again, I was beating up the poor tree. Who would of thought the tree would attack me back? I sure didn't. The guy just sighed as he gestured for me to follow him to god knows where. I just shrugged my shoulders as I put Frost on the ground and followed behind the guy, and Frost following behind me.

_**AN: **_Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. I gave a brief description of Reina and Frost. If you don't know who the orange haired guy is... then I should slap you. It's Ichigo (**queue eye-roll) **Btw, did it seem like I was rushing? I really tried not to make it rushed. Oh, and Frost is based off my cat. My cat isn't as bad-ass as Reina's, but there are similarities in there personalities XD

Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear your opinion on how its moving so far. Flaming is accepted, as long as you tell me how I can improve the Fic, or if something is irritating.


	3. The Old Pervert & Tall Dark And Scary

_**AN:**_ Surprisingly enough, I have nothing to say :D...But then again, I just realized I never put up the disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT OWN BLEACH... though I do have a bottle of bleach somewhere...

.:Chapter 2: The-Old-Pervert & Tall-Dark-And-Scary:.

Reina POV

"**I don't know where you brought me... but something is telling me that it isn't good"**, I said to Ichigo as I looked up at the store entitled 'Urahara's Shop', standing in front of me. I wasn't really looking forward to it... but Frost sure did, mostly because of the fact that there was another cat, which was black, that was sitting on the front step.

"**Don't worry about it. Nothing's going to happen",** Ichigo said as he walked into the store and gesturing for me to follow. I just sighed as I followed him into the store, looking at the merchandise as I went. The items were quite strange, mostly because of the fact that it didn't look like it belonged here. Shrugging it off, I turned my attention back to Ichigo as he walked up to the counter, and started speaking to a girl, who was named Ururu. Ururu pointed then to the door in the back of the store, saying that someone named Tessai would patch me up. **"Thanks, Ururu. Come on Reina"**, Ichigo said as he walked through the door, with me quickly following behind, though making sure not to fall again. It wouldn't be good to damage my elbows and knees further.

"**Well hello there. Who is this lovely young lady... who happens to be bleeding"**, said some weird guy who happened to have come around the corner to see me and Ichigo walking down the hall. Scratching my cheek nervously, I looked to Ichigo sheepishly.

Ichigo just sighed as he said, **"This is Reina Midori. She tripped on the street and hurt herself. I wanted Tessai to fix her up." **

Why was it that when Ichigo said that I tripped, the weird guys eyes seemed to have lit up, as he pulled out a fan from no where, and fanned his face as he said, **"Well, I see. The poor girl sure is a damsel in distress and a magnet of bad luck. She'll need someone to keep her safe from harm." **Yep, this guy sure is weird... and a flirt. Hopefully he wasn't a pervert... or a rapist... it was a bit hard to tell, so I'd have to be careful around him.

"**Shut up, Urahara! Where is Tessai?"**, Ichigo yelled as he walked past the weird guy, who has been named as the shop owner Urahara, while pulling me along behind him. Well... who would have thought that getting myself some bandages would get me in this kind of situation... but for some reason, I felt like something worse was going to happen... damn my instincts that are never wrong.

I left my train of thought when I was suddenly thrown into something that felt like a wall, _'How rude!', _I thought with a huff, as I put my hands against the 'wall'... _'This does not feel like a wall...', _I thought with confusion as I squeezed what felt eerily like a man's chest.

"**Uh... excuse me miss, but why are you fondling my chest?"** Looking up in shock, I could have sworn that I looked into the eyes of death himself. Ichigo had pushed me into some tall, dark skinned guy with glasses... but it was the size of the guy that made me want to pee my pants... and the sunlight reflecting off his glasses menacingly didn't help.

Leaping away from the guy, I immediately latched onto the first person I could get my hands on, which happened to be Ichigo. Ichigo immediately tried to push me away, but considering the fact that I was scared shit-less, there was no way in hell I was going to get killed or even go near tall-dark-and-scary.

"**Hey, Reina, you can hold me instead. I'll protect you",** Urahara said with a grin as he extended his arms in my direction.

Ichigo just glared at him, and I looked at him dumbfounded, **"Then who's gonna protect me from you?"**, I say to Urahara with a pout. Urahara just laughed it off as he went back to fanning himself.

"**Hello there, young lady. I am Tessai, I suppose your here for me to heal you?"**, tall-dark-and-scary said.

_'This is Tessai? When Ichigo said that someone named Tessai was gonna heal me, I imagined him to look... frail... possibly female. Well... I sure hadn't seen this coming'_, I thought as I detached myself from Ichigo, which he was grateful for. **"Yes, sir, and sorry for... um... you know...", **I say, referring to when I'd accidentally 'fondled' his chest.

"**It's okay, it was an honest mistake", **Tessai said with a laugh.

"**I'd like to experience this 'mistake', Reina", **Urahara said with a wink.

"**Er... No?", **I say, though questioningly. Ichigo had brought me here so I could get their help, so I didn't want to be rude... it didn't mean that I'd sleep with any of them. That'd be just weird!

"**Why don't you sit down while I get the first-aid kit"**, Tessai said as he walked out the room and down the hall to get the first-aid kit. I sit down, as I survey my scrapes. The blood had dried, and had gotten on my clothes, which meant that I'd have to change my clothes when I got home.

After a couple minutes of waiting, Tessai returned with the first aid kit, and started cleaning up my scrapes... with Urahara watching eagerly as Tessai cleaned up the scrapes of my knees, which meant he had to roll up my pants leg... which exposed my legs to the perverted Urahara. **"Stop drooling, old man!",** I whined as I flailed my arms since I couldn't reach over far enough to hit the guy.

Urahara just laughed as he went back to fanning himself, while staring at my exposed skin. Oh, how I wanted to throw something at him, but reminding myself once again 'I am a guest, so don't kill him'... not that I could kill the guy, that'd be very bad.

"**All right, Reina. You're all patched up"**, Tessai said with a smile... that looked eerily like a 'motherly' smile. Kinda weird to see a smile like that on tall-dark-and-scary.

"**Thank you, Tessai"**, I say happily as I stood up. Looking around the room, I realize that a certain mean faced strawberry was missing. **"Uh... where'd Ichigo go?",** I asked in confusion. I didn't even realize that he'd left till now... shows how much I care, huh?

"**I told him to run an errand for me, so he won't be back for a while"**, Urahara said as he covered the lower half of his face with his fan, but I could still see the knowing yet sly smile he was trying to hide.

_'Did he...', _I couldn't even finish the thought when I pulled off my shoe and threw at the the side of his head with all the strength I could muster... which made Urahara go flying threw the wall. I ignored it though, since I had more important things to worry about. **"What'd you do to him? You raped him didn't you! I bet he's tied up in your closet with a gag in his mouth!", **I yelled as I ran around the house, checking every rooms closet. Tessai just kinda sat there looking dumbfounded, while Urahara looked at the hole that his body had crashed through curiously.

After checking every closet, I returned to the living-room, pointing my finger at the pervert, **"Where is he! He's only 15! Your like... what? 40? Your a pedophile!", **I yelled as I grabbed the collar of his shirt with one hand, and lifting him into the air.

"**First of all, put me down. Second, I don't like guys, I prefer women such as your lovely self. Third, you kinda busted my wall. And lastly... I told you he went on an errand..."**, Urahara said as I put him down, pouting slightly.

"**W-well, he better be running an errand, or I will come find you"**, I said as I crossed my arms and walked outside, though yelling before I left, **"You better patch that hole up! You'll catch a cold with that draft." **

_'I wonder who made a hole like that? Weird',_I thought with a shrug as I walked home with Frost following behind me.


End file.
